A Villager's Musings
by DebuNeko
Summary: Sit down by the fire, young one. Yes… right there will do. Yes, yes, you may rest. The armor is most certainly a burden upon you. I sense a great turmoil in you… you are special. Hmm? Oh right! The story! Oh, how could I forget? Do you believe in dragons boy? In monsters? In light and darkness? Good. Good. We once were the masters of all these things...
1. Gates of Black Stone

Sit down by the fire young one… yes… right there will do. Yes yes, you may rest. The armor is most certainly a burden upon you. I sense a great turmoil in you… you are special. Hmmm? Oh right! The story! Oh, how could I forget?...

Do you believe in dragons boy? In monsters? In light and darkness? Good. Good. We once were the masters of all of these things. We were proud and mighty. We held the power of creation itself at our fingertips. But alas, pride made us foolish. We had a hole in our heart that no treasure could satisfy. A void in the very core of our being that could never be filled. We had it all, yet we wanted more. We sought and fought. Conquered and killed… We found a place...and otherworldly place. A paradise! Oh… I bet it was the most beautiful thing you could ever lay your eyes upon… enough to make you weep golden tears of joy...

We took it for ourselves...we still wanted more… we tried to push ourselves beyond our capabilities… The result was a hellfire like none had ever seen… it swept upon the land, burning it and turning it to ash. The lakes boiled and magma erupted from the earth...we left through gates of black rock...

You would like more mutton? Well, of course! We are enjoying a story are we not?...eh? What happened to those left behind...?

You'll know when you die, boy…

* * *

Inspired by a comment in a YouTube comments section


	2. Eyes of Deep Violet

Ah, here for another story, are you? Yes, yes, sit down right beside the bookshelf over there. No, not that one, the one to your left. That sword of yours, did you make it yourself?... Oh, sorry for asking, the story, the story.

Do you believe that there is something- no, somewhere, past the boundaries of even our imagination? Yes…? Oh, how very surprising… You are the first one that I have observed to have such a clear response to that question. Is that because you… well- on with the story. We were once considered travelers, you know- much like you are now. We traveled to such exotic places- places where trees would grow purple in a sea of stone, where people with eyes of deep violet would travel to and fro in grand ships that floated in the air, trading with us the most bizzare of wares- things you couldn't even imagine. Boxes that could shrink to the size of your palm, wings that could turn anybody into a bird, and crystals- oh, such beautiful violet crystals, packed with an essence so volatile that even a touch could spell disaster. In return, the purple eyed men only asked for the most mundane of materials… a little iron there, a pickaxe, some carrots, hell, maybe even the occasional diamond. We had a nice arrangement, but of course, we wanted more.

We released a great evil into that land. A danger that even we could not protect against. All of our research was destroyed- Eh? What about the purple eyed men? Ah… I don't really know what happened with them.

Why don't you ask?


	3. Gate NE-35520

So, one final story for you, eh? It's as if you have nothing to do! Sit, sit! Yes, there is fine. Are you comfortable? Do you want me to bring you some bread? No? Oh, OK. I guess I'll just take some myself then. Ooh, this is pretty good. Better tell the baker to make more of this. Hmmm? Oh, yes! The story! Sorry, I seem to have a problem with that…

Out of the gates of black rock and brick we came, our creations crumbling around us. It was the first time for us- of not being the masters of our world, of not having all creation under our domain, being the hunted, and not the hunter. We perished in great numbers- consumed by our own creations of war and conquest... I suppose we finally found out how it felt to be conquered- although perhaps a bit too late… Before long, we figured out that darkness was our enemy. With all of the scientists and potion makers either rogue or missing, even something that simple was difficult to deduce… over half of us were either dead or dying. So we left them. It was a hard decision, but it was necessary for our survival. Over time, we were able to make communities of our own, somewhat. We learned how to farm and mine from old books that the librarian had in his bags. Luckily, we already had both a blacksmith and a builder. And logging? Well even a child could accomplish that given enough time.

This village here is just one of many. We all came from the same gates. If memory serves me correctly, we came from Gate NE-35520… let me check… yes… that's it. We traveled quite a long ways from that gate- I wonder if it's still there… How do I know all of this? You're asking now? You should've asked yesterday- no, the day before that! Hahaha, why do I know?...

Yeah… why do I know?


End file.
